Lovestruck
by coco.bean2010
Summary: She's in love with him, but does he notice?She's not so lucky in the love department.They've got boyfriends. She dated who?Pairings unravel in story. R


Well, well, well. I'm back and so is my co-authoress. However updates may slow down seeing how we are no longer in the same school. However we are still keeping in touch so I hope that works out. My co-authoress and I have deleted Callenges of Life on purpose for unmentioned reasons sorry to those who were fans of it. But there is good news; new stories are to come so hopefully you'll enjoy them just as much.

This story here is titled Love struck. If it's rushed in anyway possible we apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any music I use.

_/thoughts/_

"Speaking"

-Ring tones or music-

Chapter One: School Trip

Serenity Wheeler sat in her usual spot in the corner of the room, watching her crush laugh and joke around with his friends, while reading.

_/What's wrong with me? He's probably got a girlfriend, so I should just stop daydreaming/_

She sighed and thought for a moment. You see Serenity wasn't exactly what you would call popular; she basically only had two friends and lived with a pretty much psycho mother.

Serenity shook her head and continued to read.

Across the room the cheerleaders sat at a long table. The angle the sun hit their hair seemed to make it shimmer. Isis laughed and quickly looked to Serenity and back.

"So uh are you guys still going to New York for the Cheerleading comp?" Mai asked, applying lip-gloss.

"Hey maybe we should hang out with her," Isis said motioning to Serenity, who was exiting quickly.

"You wish," Mai scoffed.

"Why not?"

"Um hello! She's a geek. Nobody likes her and I mean look at the way she dresses."

"So!" Isis said flipping her hair back, "Whatev, I'm just excited because," she was cut off by their friend Lilly who sat next to Mai and stated,

"When we get there she'll be all over the quarterback."

The three laughed and did a handshake.

"Not only that but I have to support my brother Marik and it's not gonna be all that good and I have to watch my brother Ishmael, cause the 'rents want some alone time."

Again the girls laughed but stopped when Lilly stated, " I'm getting my hair cut."

"Why?" Mai asked pushing the girl sitting next to Lilly on the floor and taking her place.

"Well, my hair is practically almost past my knees, and I don't want to feel like I'm tripping on it. So it's going to be shoulder length and spiked at the tips." Lilly explained.

"Oh my gosh! That is going to look so cute with your natural lavender hair." Mai said.

"Oh and I'm getting aqua streaks. It complements the aqua in my eyes." The girls continued to talk and giggle.

However a table or so over the boys had their own conversation.

"They're probably giggling about hair," Bakura stated as he popped some caramel corn in his mouth.

"Or makeup," Yami said.

"Or us," Joey said.

"Or the cheerleading competition," Seto said.

"Or all 4." Syrius said.

They looked at the girls who looked back at them and laughed returning to their conversations.

"OK the top 3 cheerleaders are, Mai, Isis, and Lillian." One boy stated.

"So out of these three which one has the biggest boobs?" One boy asked Seto, Joey, and Yami.

"Mai." The three answered together.

"Butt."

"Lillian." They answered together again.

"Best body shape?"

"Isis."

"What?" Isis said turning after hearing her name.

The boys laughed as Isis rolled her eyes.

In the hallway Serenity sat singing her favorite song, Beautiful Love by The Afters, when Yugi walked up and sat next to her against the wall.

"Hey you!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Hey," Serenity said very monotone.

"Him again?" Yugi frowned as Serenity nodded.

"Come on, he doesn't he doesn't have a girl make a move."

Serenity scoffed, "Yeah right. He'd probably just laugh anyways."

"I doubt it."

"Well that's you." She sighed, "Besides I just need to face the truth I'm a geek and I always will be. Besides he probably doesn't even know I exist," she stated.

"I think he does, you never know. I might actually have a thing with him."

"Yeah but people actually TALK to you!"

"Whatever. I'll talk- I mean um, get the message through to him okay?" Yugi stated reassuringly, while smiling and patting her leg before walking off.

Serenity exhaled heavily and stood up & began to walk while looking at the floor.

The intercom came on and the principal's voice came through, "All students going to New York report to the lobby now."

The cheerleaders walked up to the lobby, followed by the jocks that were throwing a football back and fourth, and last but not least the geeks and everyone in between.

They all loaded onto a bus and left for the airport.

On the bus Isis and Lilly sat on their knees in their seat and whispered to Mai about Joey, Seto, and Lilly's cousin Syrius.

"Oh my gosh Lilly, Seto so digs you." Isis stated, with Mai nodding in agreement.

"You should go for it he's sitting alone."

"Yeah right," Lilly said sarcastically.

"Please!" Isis begged.

Lilly sighed; "Fine!" she got up and sat by Seto and they started to talk.

"Now for you Mai." Isis stated.

"What about me?" Mai said quickly.

"Syrius is so scooping you out."

"Okay, okay. But Joey has his eyes on you." Mai said.

"What?" Isis said turning to look at the boys, "No way. But you go sit with Syrius, I think these guys are sitting alone on purpose."

"Okay but you have to go sit with Joey," Mai replied with a sigh.

"He's sitting with Mike. I'll sit here and read while listening to music."

"You'll sit with him sometime and I mean that."

"Fine!"

"You know he is." Mai said before sitting with Syrius.

Isis smiled and shook her head then sighed.

_/Lucky bastards. /_

Joey watched Isis and then turned to Mike and said something.

"What?" Mike said turning around to look at Isis.

"Nothing dude." Joey said brushing it off.

"Well we have about 2 hours until we get on the plane, go take a shot."

"No way dude."

"Come on! She's alone and not doing anything so go talk to her. Besides, I want to spend time with my girl." Mike pleaded.

"Yeah," Bakura agreed before being pulled into a kiss by Cher.

"Fine I'll go." Joey got up and sat by Isis, "Hey."

"Hey," Isis said as she removed a single ear bud, "you need something?"

Lilly turned from her seat to see the two together. Then she sent Mai a text message that read, "Love birds."

A few seconds later she got a text reading, "I told her he liked her."

They continued to text each other for a few minutes,

"Doesn't look like it's going too well. Ice alert, let's throw in some spice."

"How?"

"I dunno you're the matchmaker."

"Um…I don't know."

"Oh! My family has some potions cause my grandmother was a gypsy and she's teaching me a lot of things like that, but Febrough some kind of love potion, just spray it." Lilly replied as she threw a spray bottle at Mai.

Mai looked at the text message then replied, "K."

She then proceeded to spray the concoction in Joey and Isis's general direction.

As the potion kicked in Isis shivered then looked at Joey, "Do you hear salsa music?"

"Yeah, where's that commin' from?" he answered.

"It's getting hot," Lilly nearly squealed.

Isis looked at Joey and scooted closer to him, "It's really, really hot."

"Yeah it is."

Isis tackled him and started to kiss him.

"Oops I think that was lust…" Lilly said.

"You idiot," Mai responded.

"So pull them apart! I think Isis is trying to rip his clothes off!"

"Oh, I'm not goin alone."

"I'll try to help."

"Fine. Even though it's your fault."

"Shut up," Lilly said as the two tried to pry the two teens apart from each other.

"Isis let go!" Lilly said sternly.

"Busy!" Isis replied.

"Isis!!" Mai yelled.

Isis only growled in return as Joey glared at them.

Lilly backed away, "How much did you spray???"

"I didn't even spray that much!!!!"

"Are you sure? Because the bottle's half way empty!"

"I didn't!"

"EVERYONE STOP IT!!!" the gym teacher bellowed being woken from his nap.

Isis stopped and looked at Joey before slapping him, "Get off you perv! Guys like you disgust me!"

Joey stood as best he could and moved way.

/_What was I doing/_

Isis pulled up her sleeves and sat down next to Serenity. Serenity looked at her shocked but shrugged it off after a minute or so and continues to read.

Isis looked to her, "Hi I'm Isis."

"Hi…"

"What are you reading?"

"Memoirs of a Geisha."

"Oh cool. I don't really approve of it but my ancestors were geishas."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, you mind if I open a window?"

"No…"

Isis opened the window and turned up her mp3 player and radio combination, "Rob the jewelry store tell 'em make me a grill."

Serenity pulled out her I-pod and Isis shivered for a second then fell asleep as they rode to the airport.

Well review! Thanks! SYGOF05!


End file.
